drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dra's Album Rankings
Born to Die - Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey 1. Gods and Monsters 2. Born to Die 3. National Anthem 4. Video Games 5. Million Dollar Man 6. Blue Velvet 7. Body Electric 8. American 9. Summertime Sadness 10. Cola 11. Dark Paradise 12. Off to the Races 13. Lucky Ones 14. This Is What Makes Us Girls 15. Bel Air 16. Yayo 17. Burning Desire 18. Ride 19. Blue Jeans 20. Diet Mountain Dew 21. Carmen 22. Radio 23. Lolita 24. Without You Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey 1. Cruel World 2. Money Power Glory 3. Black Beauty 4. Florida Kilos 5. Old Money 6. The Other Woman 7. Fucked My Way Up to the Top 8. West Coast 9. Guns and Roses 10. Pretty When You Cry 11. Ultraviolence 12. Sad Girl 13. Brooklyn Baby 14. Shades of Cool Honeymoon by Lana Del Rey 1. The Blackest Day 2. God Knows I Tried 3. 24 4. Swan Song 5. Religion 6. Salvatore 7. Terrence Loves You 8. Honeymoon 9. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood 10. Freak 11. Art Deco 12. High by the Beach 13. Music to Watch Boys To Lana's Unreleased Songs #Prom Song (Gone Wrong) or Teenage Wasteland #Hollywood's Dead #Boarding School #Playing Dangerous #Angels Forever, Forever Angels #Hollywood #Starry Eyed #JFK #Television Heaven #Breaking My Heart #Serial Killer #Queen of Disaster #You Can Be the Boss #Velvet Crowbar #Put the Radio On #Go Go Dancer #Behind Closed Doors #Back to the Basics #Butterflies (1 & 2 Combined) #Roses #TV in Black & White #Oh Say Can You See #St. Tropez #Us Against the World #Hit and Run #She's Not Me #Jealous Girl #Dangerous Girl #I Don't Wanna Go #Summer of Sam #Ridin' #Driving in Cars with Boys #Children of the Bad Revolution #Take Me to Paris #Never Let Me Go #Because of You #Playground #My Best Days #Hundred Dollar Bill #Get Drunk #Backfire #Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight #Every Man Gets His Wish #Noir #Damn You #Break My Fall #In the Sun #Afraid #Big Bad Wolf #Jimmy Gnecco #Trash Magic #The Man I Love #Catch and Release #Come When You Call Me America #Criminals Run the World #Making Out This Is Acting by Sia #Cheap Thrills #Unstoppable #Space Between #Move Your Body #House on Fire #Broken Glass #Summer Rain #Reaper #Footprints #Fist Fighting a Sandstorm #Alive #One Million Bullets #Sweet Design #Bird Set Free 1000 Forms of Fear by Sia 1. Cellophane 2. Fire Meet Gasoline 3. Eye of the Needle 4. Burn the Pages 5. Elastic Heart 6. Big Girls Cry 7. Dressed in Black 8. Chandelier 9. Free the Animal 10. Hostage 11. Fair Game 12. Straight for the Knife It's Not Me, It's You by Lily Allen 1. Back to the Start 2. Never Gonna Happen 3. I Could Say 4. Chinese 5. He Wasn't There 6. Fuck You 7. Everyone's At It 8. Him 9. Who'd Have Known 10. Not Fair 11. 22 12. The Fear Speak For Yourself by Imogen Heap 1. Goodnight and Go 2. Speeding Cars 3. Headlock 4. Loose Ends 5. Clear the Area 6. I Am In Love With You 7. Just For Now 8. The Walk 9. Daylight Robbery 10. I Said It 11. Closing In 12. Can't Take It In 13. Hide and Seek 14. Have You Got It In You Sparks by Imogen Heap #Lifeline #Xizi She Knows #Me The Machine #Run-Time #The Listening Chair #The Beast #Entanglement #Propeller Seeds #You Know Where to Find Me #Minds Without Fear #Telemiscommunications #Neglected Space #Climb to Sakteng #Cycle Song Ellipse by Imogen Heap #Half Life #Bad Body Double #2-1 #Swoon #Tidal #Canvas #Aha! #Between Sheets #Not Now But Soon #First Train Home #Little Bird #Earth #Wait It Out #The Fire This Is What The Truth Feels Like by Gwen Stefani #Send Me a Picture #War Paint #Make Me Like You #Red Flag #Used to Love You #Misery #Loveable #Where Would I Be? #Rocket Ship #Getting Warmer #Obsessed #Truth #You're My Favorite #Naughty #Me Without You #Rare #Splash #Asking 4 It Love Angel Music Baby by Gwen Stefani #Serious #Crash #Cool #Long Way To Go #Danger Zone #What You Waiting For? #Harajuku Girls #Hollaback Girl #Bubble Pop Electric #Rich Girl #Luxurious Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez #Pity Party #Soap #Sippy Cup #Mrs. Potato Head #Mad Hatter #Dollhouse #Carousel #Teddy Bear #Cry Baby #Pacify Her #Cake #Play Date #Milk and Cookies #Training Wheels #Tag, You're It #Alphabet Boy Vows by Kimbra #Settle Down #Call Me #Come Into My Head #Wandering Limbs #Cameo Lover #The Build Up #Warrior #Limbo #Good Intent #Something in the Way You Are #Two Way Street #Old Fame #Withdraw #Plain Gold Ring The Golden Echo by Kimbra #Miracle #Slum Love #Sugar Lies #Waltz Me To The Grave #Teen Heat #Nobody But You #Goldmine #The Magic Hour #Love In High Places #As You Are #Carolina #Ever Lov'in Ya #Mad House #Rescue Him #90s Music Wrong Crowd by Tom Odell #Silhouette #Wrong Crowd #Magnetised #Conrete #Here I Am #Daddy #I Thought I Knew What Love Was #Mystery #Still Getting Used To Being On My Own #She Don’t Belong To Me #Sparrow #Somehow #Jealousy #Constellations #Entertainment Long Way Down by Tom Odell #Another Love #I Know #Storms #Sirens #Till I Lost #Hold Me #Can’t Pretend #Grow Old With Me #Sense #Long Way Down #Supposed to Be #Heal #I Think It’s Going To Rain Today Studio Killers by Studio Killers #Jenny #All Men Are Pigs #Friday Night Gurus #Who Is In Your Heart Now #Ode To The Bouncer #Funky At Heart #When We Were Lovers #In Tokyo #Flawless #Eros and Apollo #Sweet Disposition #True Colors Joanne by Lady Gaga #John Wayne #Just Another Day #Perfect Illusion #Grigio Girls #Dancin’ in Circles #Angel Down #Joanne #Diamond Heart #A-Yo #Come to Mama #Sinner’s Prayer #Million Reasons #Hey Girl Details by Frou Frou #Psychobabble #Shh #Breathe In #Maddening Shroud #Flicks #Dumbing Down of Love #Only Got One #Hear Me Out #Let Go #Old Piano #Must Be Dreaming #It’s Good to Be in Love Art Angels by Grimes #Kill V. Maim #California #Flesh Without Blood #Realiti #Butterfly #Artangels #Venus Fly #Pin #World Princess Part II #Easily #Belly of the Beast #Life in the Vivid Dream #Laughing and Not Being Normal #SCREAM All My Demons Greeting Me As a Friend #Runaway #Warrior #Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1) #Winter Bird #Running With the Wolves #Conqueror #Home #Half the World Away #Black Water Lilies #Under the Water #I Went Too Far #Lucky #Wisdom Cries #Through the Eyes of a Child Melodrama #Sober #Homemade Dynamite #Hard Feelings #Perfect Places #The Louvre #Green Light #Supercut #Writer in the Dark #Sober II (Melodrama) #Liability #Liability (Reprise)